<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【Larry Stylinson/fin】Walking in the Wind by SylviA0928</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22895347">【Larry Stylinson/fin】Walking in the Wind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylviA0928/pseuds/SylviA0928'>SylviA0928</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:53:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22895347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylviA0928/pseuds/SylviA0928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>2019/11/10<br/>*Harry视角<br/>*独白篇02</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【Larry Stylinson/fin】Walking in the Wind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>天气冷起来的话，反而很适合孤独。</p>
<p>他们说每个季节都是有独特的味道的，从前没有注意过，如今想来还果真如此。Harry想了想还是觉得自己最爱深秋时的感觉，出门就能吸进一腔的清冷空气似乎总是与耳机里的音乐无限适配，如果再稍稍加些雨后的潮湿就再完美不过了。很难想象自己该如何在一个没有秋冬的城市中生活，越是萧瑟，越能感知自然万物的呼吸与律动，这些正是吵嚷的春夏所无法拥有的。<br/>伦敦的雨偶尔还能地下得恰逢合时宜，于是自从Louis走后，Harry强迫自己习惯了一个人撑伞走路的感觉，以至于令他自已也颇为惊讶的是，他竟会放任自己沉沦于如此的独处时分。<br/>宽松的厚外套总能给人隔绝一切的安全感，风吹过的时候把脸埋在围巾里也十分舒适。Louis从来是不怕冷的，Harry清晰地记得他就算冻得牙根打颤也死活不肯将自己裹得臃肿，那个时候Harry就会把他拽进自己怀里，尽管这样走起来很奇怪，路人也会投来奇怪的目光，不过管他们呢。<br/>只有在自己一个人的时候Harry才会想起许多美好的细节。比如说，Louis瞳孔的纹理，发梢自然的弧度，骨节间的触感，他们一起走过的路，一起看过的雪，一起喂过的鸽子，冰镇啤酒，圣诞毛衣，拍立得，新家。<br/>既然那么美好，又为什么要分开呢？<br/>Harry曾经无数次被这个简单的问题难住，他也曾无数次地思考过所有闪过脑海之中的可能性，最终都只得毫无头绪地摇了摇头，就连一个最简单的回答都说不出来。<br/>Louis终究是无法在他的生命中消失得无影无踪，Harry会经常在社交媒体上看到他的出现，无论是新单曲的宣传或者是巡演的视频，抑或是小报无厘头的花边新闻，Louis的面孔都经常出现。Harry甚至有次把他的电台采访来来回回看了不下四遍，他们都说Louis看上去很开心，只有Harry明白并不是的，他真正笑起来的时候会牵扯起眼角的。<br/>Harry曾经想过，如果用颜色来形容他们的话，自己会选择什么。首先他当然毫无疑问地想到蓝绿，长此以来蓝绿就好像28一样被赋予了神圣的特殊含义，可是仔细想来，Harry还是选择了灰色。蓝绿是他们各自，而灰色是两个人作为整体的感觉，既简单又复杂，既喧嚣又宁静。如果有朋友问起到底发生了什么，Harry诚实地讲出来，但情绪总是控制不住的东西，故事到最后往往只剩下抛弃了连贯性的碎片情节，或是没人听得懂的胡言乱语。Harry甚至就是希望无人理解，毕竟那是专属于他和Louis的东西。<br/>于是那些故事在他的脑海中盘旋，他默不作声机械地低头向前走着，安静地感觉自己从深处开始一点点消融成一片空洞的虚无，双腿仿佛浸在河流之中，它将他所有的情感与思绪从脚下抽离出去。世界在他的眼前变得飘渺模糊起来，就算是眼前事物的轮廓也渐渐与空气融合而变得触不可及。<br/>就像所有的问题失去了确切的回答，一切故事都没有结局而戛然而止，只留他一人继续前行。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-La fin-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>